Alfea: Fire's Spreading
by Loveableheart
Summary: A new year at Alfea has just begun, and many fairies are arriving. But is there something different this time? What's changed, and what's the same? One thing is for sure... It's a year to remember.
1. Ella: New School, New Enemy

Ella looked around the castle with its pale pink walls and glowing baby-blue structures. The whole place reminded her of cotton-candy.

"Yum Cotton Candy." She giggled to herself.

She tugged at her large roller bag and duffel case; not to mention hauling three backpacks, another smaller bag, and a purse. She huffed and managed to pull them up the first three steps. Some seniors brushed past her without as much as a glance. Knitting her eyebrows together, she held open the grand doors and made it in.

She pulled everything across the sleek marble floors and started on the first stairway. The second, third, fourth, fifth… Finally, she was at the top. She looked at the next fifty steps on either side and turned right.

She was about to leave up the stairs until a girl about her age kicked her bags and sent half of them tumbling down the stairs. The girls with her laughed. She smiled, her lips curving up into a smirk.

She had dark black hair the same color as midnight and violet eyes. Ella glanced at the girl's clothes, and noticed the girl was wearing black jeans, a purple top with a pair of wings on it with a ripped sleeve and high heeled sandals.

"Oops, Sorry," she said sarcastically. "But you know, _now_ it takes the attention away from your hideous face." The girl said. Ella opened her mouth to say something but shut it and crossed her arms.

"Hm. Out of words? I know, you'd probably say something stupid anyway." The girl said. A member of her clique high-fived her.

"Nice one Becca." She said.

"Wasn't it?" Becca replied. "Later loser." She walked away with her posse following.

_How dare she!_ Ella thought, and then got a wonderfuly-horrible idea. She swiped her hand out and fire poured out. It singed the backs of their pants. Becca stopped walking and felt her pants. She whirled around and the rest of the girl's did too.

"Nice pants Becca!" Ella said confidently.

Becca took a step forward but Ella was too quick. She grabbed Becca's hand and it turned red hot.

"Ouch!" Becca said yanking her hand away. She raised her hand as if to slap Ella, but the new student was too fast. She ran up the steps, trying to run towards Alfeas Fly-Off. The Fly-Off was a platform that fairies could jump off at any time to fly arond in a roped off area.

As soon as she reached it, Becca was right behind her.

"Winx!" Both of them shouted.

Ella felt her outfit changing and wings sprouting from her back, and looked down. This was the third time she transformed and was a little shaky on the flying. She was wearing a red top with a yellow gem in the neck/chest area. She had on a short red skirt and ankle boots along with a red jeweled headband and red ankle boots. She had blue and yellow wings. Hesitating going off the flying practice pad, she finally decided.

There were some fairies already flying arond, laughing and talking. One girl was wearing a brown dress with rocks as tassels. She had boots with rocks around the top as decoration. Ella looked at the girl's lonely brown cuffs and yellow and red wings.

Another girl had a black outfit that was shredded and had a skirt with a sheer cloth connecting it and a strapless top. She had on high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was adorned with pumpkin beads at the bottom. She looked at the girl's moon shaped blue wings.

Ella had strawberry blonde hair that was short and went a little past her shoulders. She had a slim body and nice face. She had fair skin and blue-eyes and faint-faint-faint hints of freckles. The fairy in brown had long blonde hair that stretched down to her bottom. The other girl had the same pale skin and piercing green eyes but black hair.

"Mira! Look out!" The fairy in brown called. The Goth chick missed hitting a pillar.

"Thanks' Miranda!" She called back.

_Hmm. Miranda and Mira. Mira the Goth and Miranda the Rock… Got It! _Ella thought.

Becca jumped over the edge. She glowed and spun around. Soon appearing was her dress. A purple mini with a large cut in the middle with a glowing opal hanging into it. She had on ankle boots that were the same purple and a few braids on top of her regular hair. She had bangles going up her arm the color of black. She had had lacy black wings. Her friends did the same.

One had brown hair and the other dark red. The one with brown hair had on a cream top with a cherry red vest on top and a cream tutu skirt. She had ankle boots the color of cream and dis-connected cream bell-sleeves with red stripes at the end and beginning. Her hair hadn't changed except for being parted by her red bat like wings.

The auburn haired girl had on a pink mini dress with two layers underneath and white gloves, a tiara, ballet flats, and lot's of glitter. Her soft-pink ballet flats glimmered. Her hair was tied up into a neat bun with a pink gem in the middle. She had white wings with a feather pattern on them.

_Nice Ella, first day of school and you already have an enemy. More than one actually. _Ella thought.

A flutter of wings alerted her that Mira and Miranda had flown up near her. "What's going on?" Mira asked.

"Uh," Ella said, not quite sure how to answer.

"Is Becca bothering you?" Miranda asked.

Ella nodded, and Miranda smiled. "We'll help you. We wouldn't want to pass on a free pass to smack her around a bit."

"Henna! I'm going to' get Mira!" The red haired one yelled to the nameless girl.

"I got Miranda!" The nameless one said.

"The one with the red hair is called Abbey." Mira whispered to Ella. Ella nodded, memorizing her name.

Becca threw a dark ball, but at Ella. The red-head managed to dodge it, but sunk down a bit. She threw multiple fire-balls at Becca, all which missed.

Mira got hit with a feather blast from Abbey and fell a bit too but rose up and slashed her hands at the air. Skulls laughing with pumpkins glowing and looking like mist zoomed to Abbey. Abbey flew up but they followed her.

While Abbey was occupied with that Mira launched a large wispy pumpkin that cackled and hit Abbey. She began to scream and flew into a pillar. She flinched and stopped screaming then continued to duel Mira.

Ella shifted her eyes to Miranda. Miranda put her hands together and large rocks flew up to Henna. Henna pointed at them and murmured something. The rocks exploded and she murmured something else and a giant glacier shot out of no where turned into water swallowed up Miranda.

"Miranda!" Mira shouted. She rushed to the ice, the turned around.

"Halloween Summon!" Mira shouted. The cackling pumpkin shot out again and Henna shouted, "Split!" at them.

_She's not even saying a spell. It's just a word! _ Ella thought about Henna. Henna's 'split' spell, thingy, whatever, became two pumpkins and one chased Abbey and the other chased Henna and Becca glared at Ella and flew up higher.

"Darkness Unleashed!" Becca shouted. Bones rose up from her hands and were glowing. She dropped the bones back into glitter and they dissolved. She took the black glowing stuff from them and threw them at Ella.

Ella dodged the first one but the second one hit her. She was smacked back into the same pillar Mira almost was. She felt her wings bend.

"Oww," She mumbled, raising her hand.

"Fire blast." Ella shouted. Fire shot out in a straight wide line and hit Becca. The girl flinched and fell for a minute.

Mira's spell blasted right in front of her and hit Henna. Henna was knocked from the air. She glided into the grass and didn't move. Abby hit Miranda with a hard spell and Miranda fell and hit the ground hard.

Ella gasped, looking at Miranda as Becca threw more dark-orbs. Apparently Ella was too involed to even hear Becca chanting a spell. She hit the pillar three more times. Her wing straightened but her vision was getting a little blurry. She struggled to keep her numb wings from giving in and raised her hand one more.

"Fire Blast" She said. Another fire wall appeared and enveloped Becca.

"Darkened Drain!" She said as the fire hit. It all went into a glowing purple fire in her hand. She bounced it once then threw it at Ella.

"Twilight Shock!" She said. The ball hit Ella and then started to get bigger and turned red.

"Ella!" Mira shouted. Abbey threw a spell, another feather blast at Mira, and Mira tumble to the ground.

Ella's felt weaker and her body getting numb. She couldn't move her wings. The last thing she saw was colors moving and Becca flying off carrying Henna and Abbey beside her. More colors then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the deal about this story. I wrote it when I was, about, seven or eight. I've edited it a bit, and tried to make it better. **

**I just wanted to publish it to just see what you guys thought. Yes, I know there is isn't a lot of detail, and it's very poorly written, but hey, I wasn't even ten. **

**So, I guess it's more of just a fun story, nothing serious. I don't really expect it to become very popular, I just want to publish a story for you guys to enjoy, and not really feel like it's a real... novel?**

**Anywho, I'd like it if you reveiwed! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	2. Ella: New Meets

Ella woke up and looked around. She was still in fairy form, but was in a bed. Looking around she noticed that she was in large open room that was shape as a rectangle. There was a spiral staircase at the end and very big windows on one side illuminated the room. A table in front of a cupboard with a grey haired lady was near the grand doors on the left. Extra closets near the stairs were on the right. There were lots of beds lined up on the large floor and across from the windows. Many beds were in between the large window.

One window was smaller and behind the stairs. It had a sign that said, _Emergency Flying Exit._ She looked at the rolled back dividers in between each bed. She didn't know Alfea very well… but this looked like an infirmary. Ella noticed that Miranda was in a bed to her left about three away, and Mira was walking out, but stopped at the old lady.

"Thanks Professor Tic." She said.

"Oh! That's quite alright dear. That heating pad should get rid of the ice burn if you apply the cream on it before turning the pad and going to bed." Professor Tic said.

"So, will Miranda and Ella be alright?" Mira asked.

"Oh, yes. Miranda will have to stay another day but when Ella get's up and I give her the prescription, then she can go." Professor Tic said.

"Cool, thank-you," Mira waved and walked out the doors. Ella coughed a bit and Professor Tic looked up.

"Ah! You're up! Well, that was a really bad fall you had. According to Becca you-" Ella interrupted Professor Tic by holding up her hand.

"Becca?" She said in a raspy voice.

"Yes… You know Becca Alstrond?" Professor Tic said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Ella nodded vigorously.

"Yes, well, she told Wizgig that you, Mira, and Miranda were hurt. She left Henna here saying she was practicing flying and hit that stupid pillar." Professor Tic said nodding fondly to the ceiling.

Ella looked up and back at her a few times to make sure that Becca wasn't there.

"Yes, well I put Henna on the upper floor," Professor Tic continued. "She had a lot of injuries, poor girl. She'll have to stay here a while. Anyway, if you feel up to it you can leave. You stayed overnight almost; it's about 6:20 right now. Dinner is being served actually. It usually starts at 6 then ends at 7, but I guess you could rush. But first you have to get your prescription. You know, you four girls were lucky that Becca found you and cared enough to bring you here. Ah that darling Becca," Professor Tic smiled and walked to the cabinet behind her desk. She started fiddling with cotton swabs and bottles.

_Oh, sure... Little me can't take care of myself and 'Darling Becca' has to rescue me. Oh, pity me, please! I need to bask in Becca's glory! More like shadowed devil horns! Her eyes will match her little wings when I'm done with her! Oh… she'll wish she never pushed… my…bags… down the stairs….MY BAGS! _Ella jerked up and felt her body stretch and groaned.

She ripped the sheets off and clutched her arm and stepped down onto the floor. She fluttered her wings and rose a bit but they stopped from being numb. She wobbled over to the lady's table. Professor Tic turned around, surprised to see Ella up already, and handed her two bottles; One larger and the other heavier.

"Now, the heavy one you have to apply to any wounds when you wake up and before you go to bed. The bigger bottle you have to put a cap full of in your water at Breakfeast, Lunch, and Dinner," Professor Tic said.

"What if I have punch or soda?" Ella asked gripping the bottles.

"Only water." Professor Tic replied wagging a finger.

Ella sighed and nodded.

"Now drink!" Ella's head snapped up. Professor Tic was holding a paper cup with water inside.

Ella un-screwed the bottle and poured some of the clear liquid into the cap with a shaky hand. She poured the cap's liquid into the paper cup. She put the cap back on and took the paper cup and drank it all in one gulp; It tasted like sweet honey mixed with cherry. She licked her lips. Y_ummy! I could get used to this! _

"Now use this until the bottle runs out and use the cream until you stop feeling pain in the certain wounds. But only apply to _hurting_ wounds. They don't have to be on the surface either. Now have a safe flight to dinner. Good-bye. Feel better, and come to me if you have any questions." Professor Tic said.

Ella nodded and quickly shuffled out and changed back into her civilian clothes. She found her bags neatly near the stairs in a charmed bubble which broke when she touched it. She shoved the bottles into the bags and re-cast a bubble then walked up the stairs and to the café.

_Now where is that Café? _Ella thought to herself as she walked up another flight of stairs. Each hall was prettier than the last. She walked down a big open hallway, walked more, more, more, and _still_ more.

She finally reached big pink doors and opened them. Inside the giant room filled with windows were tables and chairs. Beside the big, open windows, a food line that was floating, and lot's of girl's. She waked in and to the lunch line. She grabbed a blue tray and got her food: A bottle of Soda (her last) an apple, some sort of delicious smelling pasta, and a sparkly ice cream with glowing toppings. As she looked around for a seat she saw Mira sitting with other girls. Hesitantly, she walked over towards them. Mira was smiling and had been saving a seat. When she looked up and saw Ella, she patted it. The red-head sat down and Mira looked at her carefuly.

"So, are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Mm-Hm... but I really resent Becca now," Ella mumbled.

"Yeah… Did Professor Loony give you the speech of Becca's loyalty and poor little Henna?" Mira asked.

"Actually, she did. _'Darling Becca'_... Why does Becca act all mean and get credit for being good?" Ella responded, taking a chunk from her apple.

"I snuck into her dorm last year to find out," Mira said drinking some water.

"Really? What happened?" Ella murmered.

Mira laughed nervously and shifted in her seat. "Well… she... Funny really… She, um… pushed me out the window." Mira answered suddenly interested in her thumb nail.

Ella chocked on her apple piece. "Did you change and fly?"

"No. She surprised me!" Ella was about to respond when she saw all the girls at the table, now noticing them for the first time. She poked Mira and nodded towards them.

"Oh! Right!" Mira said with a grin. "Ella, this is Silla, Jess, Cassey, Sharpaie, Kathy and Brietta." She said. All the girls waved in turn.

"Hello!" Ella said. As the eight girls chatted, she scooped up some of the ice cream and ate it all quickly and Mira got up for a second and threw her stuff away. She sat back down and Ella finished her water bottle and stood up. They all looked around. Girls were getting up and leaving.

"Seven o'clock!" Mira announced to their table.

"Back to our dorms!" Silla said happily, skipping ahead pulling Kathy, Jess, and Cassey.

* * *

**So I decided to post this part too because the whole story, which I'd stopped typing, was almost 10,000 words. I'm trying to split it up into groups of 1,000. So, I'll have 10 chapter before I continue writing now. **

**It takes me about thirty minutes to edit, and change so that's five hours to edit the whole thing. It takes a bit.**

**HOWEVER! I'm SO THANKFUL for my first reveiw! Thank you to _winx star 10 _for your comment! It made me smile!**

**We'll find out more about each fairy in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you reveiw!**


	3. Ella: New Offers

"So, what room are you in?" Mira asked Ella.

"No idea; I forgot my papers and map in my bags," Ella said walking out the large hall and into the familiar staircase.

"Which are... where?" Sharpaie continued.

"In a bubble." Ella replied coolly. "I left them when I went to go… _fly _after Becca kicked them down the stairs. One of the teachers, I guess, put it in one of those protective bubbles that only the owner get's through. See?" Ella said running to her bags, popping the bubble, and grinning.

As she began to pull them up the stairs, she realized just how many there were. Walking up the stairs and through a hall, multiple steps extending in different directions, spirals jutting off-too many staircases. Mira noticed the struggleing and her and Sharpaie (along with Brietta,) led the way. They walked into a hallway with large white doors to the left, and giants windows letting in the pink sunset to the right.

"This is Dragon Fire Hall," Mira said.

Ella turned towards the doors and looked for one with her name on it. Once she finally found, and twisted the knob, the inside made her gasp. The room was a nice size with a small sitting area, and then two archways beside each other in the back for bedrooms. Brietta walked to the room of the left, and sat down.

"I guess you're my roomy!" She said with a soft smile.

"So, I guess _this _one," Ella said, pointing to the right room. "Is mine."

Breitta nodded and got up. Along with Ella she walked into the bright room. It was a simple white with a matress and a few dressers, with a highlight of a balcony.

"The fun part is decorating," Brietta said with a wink.

Ella nodded. In the Alfea brochure, it had mentioned they'd have to decorate the rooms. "Alright, what should we start with? I brought lots of decorations," she said, leaning down to her bags.

Brietta held out her arm. "Allow me- magic does the job more quickly." She striaghtened her arms out, and a glowing light filled the room. Once it was down, Ella gasped. All the decorations she had brought and colors she'd evisioned were there.

Pale red walls surrounded them with a nice ceiling that had the illusion of the night sky with occasional shooting stars above. Her sheets were deep red with lots of jeweled pillows. Her dressar was decorated with a clock, lamp, and her writing notebook. Her family photo was even hung up; her mom, dad, sister, and brother. Her books were all neatly stacked, her clothing already inside the dressar drawers. As a final fourish of magic, her name appeared on the top of the arch.

"Hey come to my room!" Mira said opening the door. Brietta grinnned, and grabbed Ella by the wrist, dragging her to the room two doors down.

Once in Mira's room, she noticed everyone else was too. Here, Ella got a better look at everyone.

Kathy had short brown hair to her shoulder with blonde streaks, a round happy face, and blue eyes that could be mistaken easily for brown.

Silla had a darker shade of skin (almost like a light coco powder,) and dark hair about an inch past her shoulders. She had a pretty face and deep comforting brown eyes.

Jess had blonde hair with many colors about 3 inches past shoulders. Along with that, she had blue-green eyes that sparkled with grey and a calm, happy expression adorned with freckles. She had a calm, yet happy expression and hints of freckles.

Sharpaie had nice caramel-coffee colored hair that was glossy and cut straight on her shoulders. Her eyes were the perfect shade of brown; as if looking into a nice pot of hot chocolate.

Cassey had happy expression, and tan skin too. She ha nice brown eyes and appeared to smile a lot. Her hair was slightly past her shoulders, and the light toffee color complemented her hazel eyes.

Brietta had long straight blonde hair with even lighter streaks in it. She had pale skin with freckles under her eyes and above her nose. Her piercing blue eyes contrasted her sweet smile.

After a long silence, Ella cleared her throat. "So, back home, we play a game to get to know eachother. We say our power, where our home is, and the names of the people in our family. Do you want to play?"

Everyone nodded and murmered agreement. Mira raised her hand.

"I'll go first! Okay, well, you probably guessed; mine is Halloween. I was born on Arachnidres, the planet of haunting. My mom's name Mirta and I never met my dad. He died reviving my sister. It took his life." Mira said looking down then back up with a grin. "But it's alright."

"I'm the Fairy of Technology, from Zenith. You guys probably know my mom… Techna from the Winx Club?" Kathy asked. Everyone nodded. The Winx were well known.

"I'm the Fairy of Music. I'm from Melody. My parents are the Royal Family. Well them, me, and my three sister: Lyra, Missy, and Melanie. My mom is Musa and my dad is Riven," Cassey said with a nod.

"I'm from Teir Nan Og, so my power is Animals. My mom, Roxy, is the Queen, my dad is Andy, and my sis is Summer," Jess said.

"I'm The Fairy of Planetary Alignment. My mom is Stella, my dad is Brandon and I live on Solaria. I was born there with my sister, Celesta and my brother Darren," Brietta said.

"My power is water, and I'm from Andros and born on Tide... My mom is Layla (she was in the Winx too,) and my dad is Nabu. And like Cassey, Jess, and Stella, I'm the Princess there... I have no sib's though." Silla spoke.

"As you know, I'm Sharpaie (that's pronounced like Sharpay but spelled differently,) and I'm the fairy of Plants, the daughter of Flora and Helia, and live on Marigold. I don't have any siblings either," Sharpaie finished.

Everyone looked at Ella.

"So, my power is Fire and I'm the princess of Eraklyon, would be Sparx, but you know… um, anyway, I have one sister named Flyca and a brother named Heath and my parents are named Bloom and Sky," Ella finished exhaling and swallowing hard.

Silla gaspedup. "Guys… Do you know what I'm thinking?" She asked, snapping her fingers.

"Is it... I want some bagels and juice?" Cassey asked.

"No…" Silla replied dryly.

"Never mind," Cassey murmered flatly, tracing a pattern on the bed.

"I'm saying we all are the daughters of the Winx club! Well, I mean Mirta was pretty close too," Silla said and glanced at Mira who shrugged and continued to look in magazine.

Silla stood up, clasping her hands, practically bursting with excitement. "Anyway... we... should form... Our own _Winx Club!_"


End file.
